marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Bauer
(with Hugo and Vincent) |species = Human |title = Doctor |citizenship = |affiliation = Momentum Labs |gender = Female |DOD = April 3, 2017 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (5 episodes) |actor = Lilli Birdsell |status = Deceased}} Doctor Lucy Bauer was a member of Momentum Labs who found the ancient grimoire known as the Darkhold. Experimenting with the knowledge they found within it to power their technology, Bauer was betrayed by Eli Morrow, who trapped Bauer and her team between two dimensions, transforming them into ghostly apparitions. Bauer herself was freed several years later and, after releasing the rest of her colleagues, Bauer set out on a personal mission to reclaim the Darkhold and also get revenge on the man responsible. However this eventually lead to Bauer into conflict with S.H.I.E.L.D. and she was later killed by the Ghost Rider. Biography Work at Momentum Finding the Darkhold find the Darkhold.]] Lucy Bauer was a scientist employed under Momentum Labs, a privately funded scientific organization alongside her husband Joseph Bauer. During their time as a member there, the Bauers came upon the Darkhold, an incredibly ancient text that held infinite knowledge pertaining the mystic arts. Upon opening the book, they discovered that not only did words appear on the pages out of knowhere, but they were even translated for Bauer into German, his first language. Taking the book for themselves, the Bauer's used the knowledge it provided to build their new world changing inventions.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire Some time later, Momentum Labs conceived the idea of constructing a Quantum Particle Generator, a machine that was designed to generate matter from practically nothing. While the concept was logically impossible, Bauer believed that the unique possibilities presented by the Darkhold were the key to achieving all this. She presented the invention to her co-workers, including Hugo, Vincent and Frederick who did not believe it would be possible, only to be amazed when the device was activated and seemingly created a piece of carbon out of nothing but thin air. about the Darkhold]] However, while the team celebrated their achievements, not everyone was delighted as Eli Morrow confronted Bauer about how such an experiment broke the first law of thermal dynamics. To try and reassure Morrow about how they had seemingly done the impossible, Bauer confessed that they had indeed had help. Just as Bauer began to explain about finding and reading the Darkhold to Morrow, Joseph arrived and pulled Bauer away before ordering Morrow to not ask any questions about the book, insisting that it was his and not to be used by anyone else.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan Eli Morrow's Betrayal ]] The more he read the Darkhold the more it began to affect Joseph Bauer's mental state, frustrating Bauer herself who could do nothing to try and help her husband. Eli Morrow, however, was furious that Joseph was putting the entire team at risk by changing the specs of the experiments without informing them and confronted Bauer. She however insisted that he must continue to trust her husband and allow him to use the book to keep working, which did not relax Morrow at all. to Eli Morrow]] Morrow's obsession with gaining the Darkhold from Joseph eventually led to Joseph hiring the Fifth Street Locos to assassinate him, only for them to shoot his nephews, nearly killing Robbie Reyes and paralyzing Gabe Reyes. This pushed Morrow even further in his mission to gain the Darkhold; he beat Joseph into a coma in a failed attempt to learn the Darkhold's location, and Bauer later found him in Momentum Labs searching everywhere for it and reading through all of the notes they had written about their experiments. Bauer confronted Morrow and ordered him to stop his search, claiming that despite his demands he would never get his own hands on the Darkhold. ]] Just as Bauer looked around for Frederick, Hugo and Vincent who should have also been in the lab, Morrow struck Bauer across the face and locked her inside the Quantum Particle Generator, claiming he would do the same to her as he had done to their co-workers. Bauer realised that Morrow was never interested in their safety, just getting the Darkhold as she watched in horror as Morrow activated the machine, sending a pulse of energy which seemingly killed Bauer. Morrow later fabricated a story that the machine had exploded, the blast had consumed Bauer and the others, and his assault on Joseph had been a response to his recklessness. Hunt for the Darkhold Infecting the Chinatown Crew , turning him mad]] Bauer's storage cube was obtained by the Aryan Brotherhood, who believed that it contained some kind of weapon. Bauer was unboxed from the crate and infected two members of the Watchdogs, causing them to kill each other. She returned to the box and was handed over to Chen, the leader of the Chinatown Crew. When the crate was once again opened, Bauer infected all those around it, whispering in Chen's ear and causing him to go insane, as he saw horrific images and gunned down his own allies in a fit of both terrible rage and crippling terror. ]] As Chen began killing his own men, he was subdued by the arrival of May's Team, a special S.H.I.E.L.D. unit who knocked out all the surviving Chinatown crew by shooting them with I.C.E.R.s before taking them into custody. Seeing the strength of their leader, Bauer took the chance to infect Melinda May's mind, walking past her and causing a chill to run down her spine while Bauer left before being spotted. Later onboard Zephyr One, Bauer's infection took hold as May saw visions of Phil Coulson's eyes and face becoming black and demonic and causing her to have a mental breakdown.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost Freeing More Like Her Following her release, Bauer travelled to her old home to search for Joseph Bauer and try and find answers to what had happened to her. Finding another family living there, Bauer scared a little boy and then attacked the father who was currently residing there, demanding to know why they were in her home. Having been informed that the family had been living there, Bauer realised she had been trapped for several years. and her other co-workers]] The latter then began to see his son's face become distorted and demonic. Realizing that years had passed while she was held captive, Bauer journeyed to Momentum Labs. While there, she discovered five Quantum Batteries similar to hers that held her former colleagues. First, she freed a man whom she recognized as Hugo. Frightened and horrified at their current ghostly state, Hugo demanded that Eli Morrow pay for what he had done to them, believing that they had been in the cells for hours, however Bauer then informed him that it had been years. ]] Have released the others from their own cells to discover they had also become ghosts and Vincent had lost the power of speech, the group began to argue among each other, saying that Bauer should not have used the Darkhold. Bauer said that the book could help and fix them, and that after doing that, they would then kill Morrow and anyone who got in their way. The group, excluding Frederick whose own hatred for Bauer's actions made him bloodthirsty and unwilling to trust her, then left Momentum Labs to begin their search for the lost Darkhold to finally complete their plans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss Retrieving The Book during his coma]] Eventually, Bauer located Joseph Bauer in his hospital bed where he was still recovering from Eli Morrow's attack on his, lying in a coma. No longer concerned for her husband's wellbeing, Bauer stuck her fingers into her own husband's head to wake him from his coma, demanding to know where the Darkhold was. Having gotten the information out of Joseph, Bauer left him being where he suffered horrific visions until his heart gave out. ]] Bauer then found the book buried beneath the same basement as they had originally located it just before the disaster at Momentum Labs. Delighted that she may finally have a chance to return herself and her co-workers back to their original human bodies, Bauer began flicking through the pages of the Darkhold to find the answers. However, just as Bauer tried to read it, the pages faded blank and she could no longer touch it, much to her horror as Bauer let out a terrible scream of anger and frustration before seeking out another way to read the book and find a cure for them all.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup Kidnapping of Elias Morrow team to die]] Seeking the assistance on the one man who could possibly read the Darkhold and help them, Bauer travelled to South Ridge Penitentiary to find and kidnap Eli Morrow. Going with Vincent and Hugo, Bauer searched throughout the whole prison until she discovered Agents Phil Coulson and Melinda May along with Quake who were also there searching for Morrow in order to protect him from Bauer and all her allies. Bauer waited for them all to walk through a hallway filled with prisoners at which point she trapped them inside and unlocked the prisoner's cell doors to attacked them. has escaped]] While Vincent and Hugo battled against Alphonso Mackenzie and Robbie Reyes, both soon being killed in the process, Bauer finally made it to Morrow's cell. However to her great frustration, Morrow had already been freed by S.H.I.E.L.D. with the help of their Pick-Lock Device. Enraged, Bauer threw Morrow's many books onto the ground before looking at a photograph of her target along with Reyes and his brother Gabe Reyes. Refusing to give up, Bauer turned herself invisible and then went to continue her search for her target elsewhere in the prison before he could get away. ]] As the prison erupted into a riot, Bauer located Morrow moving through the fighting convicts in his attempt to return to S.H.I.E.L.D. and get away. As Morrow was now alone due to Reyes staying behind to confront Santino Noguera, Bauer took her chance and confronted Morrow, ordering him to go outside and drive them both away. When Morrow hesitated as he stepped into the van, Bauer lifted her hand and threatened to use her powers to tear his mind apart as she had done to both Chen and Joseph Bauer, forcing Morrow to obey all her demands. Controlling Eli Morrow to read the Darkhold]] Bauer then forced Eli Morrow to travel to the Pasadena Momentum Laboratory, where Bauer then killed the guards and led him into the reactor room. Bauer revealed her intentions for Morrow: he was to read the Darkhold and return her to human state before completing their work on the Quantum Batteries as, due to her current ghostly form, she was now unable to read the book. Morrow opened the book and began to see words form on the pages while Bauer awaited his answers. Knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. would be searching for them, Bauer moved the experiment to the Roxxon Power Plant where she had Morrow build a Quantum Particle Generator which she believed would restore her body back to normal. While Morrow questioned the safety of the test, Bauer revealed that they had moved to this location due to the incredible power it put out, despite being highly unstable. Now concerned, Morrow noted that if anything went wrong thousands of lives would be at risk, Bauer made it clear that she was not at all concerned about the lives being put at risk. to work faster]] With the experiment ready to go, Morrow warned that it could no longer be turned off, reminding her that the plant could overload at any time. As they returned to the Generator, Bauer noted how she wished Joseph Bauer could have been there to witness this success as this had been his dream, however Morrow argued that Joseph deserved to die by hiring the Fifth Street Locos who put Gabe Reyes into a wheel chair when the attacked him and Robbie Reyes. Morrow however then continued to blame the Darkhold for causing all their tragedies and recent terrible bad luck. Confrontation with the Ghost Rider ]] When S.H.I.E.L.D. and Robbie Reyes were searching in the facility, Bauer appeared behind them. Reyes told Phil Coulson that he could deal with her alone, as he was the only one who could kill her. Bauer mistook Robbie for Gabe Reyes, Robbie's paraplegic brother, but an angered Reyes hinted that he was in fact the second brother who had survived the hit that would turn him into Ghost Rider as his eyes burned red. ]] Bauer tried to explain that the attack on them was a mistake and was actually intended for Eli Morrow and explained that she was going to kill him because of what he had done to her and her friends. After an intense argument, Bauer then attempted to infect Reyes by walking through him, but she failed and was physically grabbed by Reyes, a feeling that she had believed was impossible, while Reyes yet again noted that he might not have been clear about who he really was as he was there to make her pay for her actions due to the many deaths she had left in her wake since becoming the ghostly figure. ]] As Bauer had began to explain the true story behind the Pasadena Momentum Facility incident: Morrow became obsessed with the Darkhold and had taken advantage over Joseph Bauer's experiment in an attempt to kill them so he could take the Darkhold for himself. Morrow had secretly taken Joseph, Frederick, Hugo, Vincent and herself and locked them individually into the machine that would turn them into the entities that they were now. Although Bauer was indeed telling the truth, Reyes, who was angered because of her crimes of recent incinerated her regardless as she screamed in agony. Personality To be added Powers Thanks to Eli Morrow, Lucy Bauer became out of phase with the Earth realm, which gave her ghost-like abilities. *'Infection': With a single touch or whisper, Bauer was capable of infecting a person's mind. The infection would affect the part of the brain that controls the sleep/wake cycle, resulting in nightmarish hallucinations that would gradually drive the victim to paranoia and homicidal rage. The hallucinations would usually be of people around the victim having black eyes and their faces being becoming darkened and mottled. Eventually, the resulting constant state of fight or flight would cause cardiac arrest, killing the victim. *'Intangibility': Bauer was able to phase through walls unimpeded, though she was still tangible enough to physically interact with the outside world. *'Invisibility': Bauer could render herself invisible and occasionally used this ability to surprise and scare her targets before infecting them. *'Superhuman Speed': Bauer displayed superhuman speed when she managed to propagate across a room instantly with barely any effort. Relationships Family *Joseph Bauer † - Husband, Infectee and Victim Allies *Hugo † *Frederick † *Vincent † Enemies *Eli Morrow † - Hostage and Attempted Killer *Ghost Rider - Attempted Infectee and Killer *S.H.I.E.L.D. **May's Team ***Melinda May - Infectee **Phil Coulson *Watchdogs **Chinatown Crew ***Chen † - Infectee and Victim *Daisy Johnson/Quake Appearances References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Villains Category:Momentum Labs Employees Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Ghost Rider